Merry Christmas, Chuuya
by bitterfloof
Summary: Leaning back into the pillow's, Chuuya allowed Dazai crawl into the space next to him on the bed before curling closer to the brunette and watching the snow fall gently outside his window.


**CROSSPOSTED ON A03**

* * *

It wasn't exactly how Chuuya had planned to spend the festive period - not that he had many plans to begin with. But ending up in hospital certainly didn't top the list of non-plans. Things sometimes went wrong in his line of work, unavoidable but frustrating - it didn't happen often, mafia power dictated that things shouldn't go wrong. But it did, and Chuuya ended up with one damaged leg and a short stay in hospital. Not the greatest moment in his life. It wasn't anything particularly serious, but enough that he was - much to Chuuya's own chagrin - somewhat bedbound. Only somewhat, he refused to become that much of an invalid that he was completely incapable of doing things on his own - crutches had been invented for a reason! Didn't make his job any easier though and Mori, as gracious as he was, forced upon the executive an order of mandatory leave until he was able to walk about on his own.

Mandatory leave + limited mobility + basically being housebound = one very annoyed and bored Chuuya.

A couple of Chuuya's subordinates had dropped by his apartment in order to wish their boss well - but it really didn't make Chuuya feel any better. If anything, he just sort of wanted to be left alone to heal in his own silent anger over the situation and pray that it was never brought up again. It wasn't the first time the mafia had witness Chuuya being completely wiped out - but it was usually due to his own ability burning him from the inside out, not a misstep in a plan that should not have gone wrong. Fuck, Chuuya could kick himself for that (if only his leg wasn't out of order).

So no, hospitals visits, and a limited range of mobility was definitely not Chuuya's first choice for the festive season.

"So the rumours were true then - you really did cripple yourself?"

"I hardly did it to myself."

Perhaps being an invalid would be a better trade off than Dazai's smirking face appearing in the doorway of Chuuya's bedroom. So much for healing alone and angry - it had turned into annoyed by one bandaged freak and angry. Chuuya didn't have time for Dazai and his antics - that would be too much to handle.

"How did you even get in here?" Chuuya asked, mildly curious and mildly concerned. It wasn't to say that the building was guarded, but it wasn't exactly the easiest to access without proper validation; which Dazai certainly shouldn't have had.

"I have my ways," Dazai smiled. "You're not happy to see me?"

Chuuya glowered. "No, why would I be?"

Laughing a little, Dazai walked into Chuuya's room sitting down on the end of the bed, carefully observing Chuuya, his bandaged leg and the crutches by the headboard.

"I thought you might have liked some company."

"Yeah, but not from you," Chuuya snapped back and Dazai smirked.

"Oh? Who from then?"

Chuuya's mind went blank as he began to cycle through a list of names that he could deem suitable company - but there were none. Not that he didn't have people he didn't mind being around (even if it was only a limited time) but there wasn't exactly an extensive list of people Chuuya would consider as good company and the glint in Dazai's eye warned the ginger that he had caught on very fast.

Damn his observational skills.

"Well?" Dazai pushed, leaning a little closer towards Chuuya expectantly.

"Ehm . . ." Nope, not one person was coming to mind, none that Dazai would accept as an answer. Well shit.

"See Chuuya, you do want me around," Dazai grinned.

"No I don't!"

As much as Chuuya liked to argue - he was a touch thankful that Dazai had come to visit. Being alone was beginning to get a little bit tedious - sure he was being kept up to date with the comings and goings of mafia business and Mori kept him well informed of what Chuuya's underlings were doing but it didn't really make up for the isolation - and there was no way in hell that he would brave the mafia headquarters on crutches, that was one level of humiliation he could do without.

So no, Chuuya was totally lying through his teeth that he didn't want Dazai around.

"Well, who else is meant to bring a little festive cheer to you? Hm, Chuuya."

"Anybody but you," Chuuya muttered darkly, looking away from the Dazai's smiling form. He couldn't be feeling any less festive if he tried, as if Dazai would be the one to help that fact.

"So negative chibi," Chuuya cringed but Dazai continued as though he hadn't noticed. "Isn't this meant to be a time of togetherness and spreading joy to others."

Chuuya could have laughed - did those words really come out of Dazai's mouth? What did he know about spreading joy to others? Shaking his head, Chuuya let out a breath.

"Don't you have other people to annoy. Those detectives you work with, or the weretiger who follows you around?" If Chuuya could load Dazai off to other people that weren't him, that would be great, but the brunette seemed to have made himself very comfortable at the end of Chuuya's bed and was very cheerfully brushing off the ginger's negative energy.

It was beginning to creep Chuuya out.

"I can deal with them later, but I'm here to cheer Chuuya up right now."

Chuuya rolled his eyes - he had pretty much resigned to his fate. Dazai was not budging until his designated 'Annoy Chuuya time' was well and truly up which could last, more than likely, for a good few hours. Hours Chuuya could probably do without - but hey oh, might as well make the most of it. Leaning back into the pillows, Chuuya sighed.

"Well, if you are going to stick around, make yourself useful and make some tea for me, okay?"

"What's the magic word chibi?"

"Are you kidding me?" Dazai's smirk said the whole story. "Fine . . . make me some tea, please."

"Sure thing," Dazai replied beaming brightly, standing up and disappearing out of the room swiftly.

Sighing Chuuya slouched down in his bed, there was only so much Dazai he could handle, it was already getting too much for him and it had only been . . . what? Half an hour, less, he couldn't tell. But that was too much. Sighing once again, Chuuya closed his eyes - maybe if he pretended to fall asleep the annoying brunette would leave. Ha! As if, he would still be there no doubt once Chuuya woke from his pretend slumber. God, Chuuya could see that conversation - sleeping beauty would definitely be thrown around.

Nah, not worth it. He just had to tough it out until Dazai disappeared again. Chuuya could handle that much, he had that much inner strength!

"Here's your tea Chuuya," Dazai set it down on Chuuya's bedside table.

Picking the cup up, Chuuya took a quick drink just to make sure it was too his liking - he kind of wanted it not to be just so he could send Dazai out of the room once again - but sadly, after all their years together, Dazai still remember how Chuuya took his tea. Something that both impressed and irritated the ginger. Setting the cup down again, Chuuya turned to Dazai who was hovering by the door of the bedroom.

"Are you still planning to annoy me or are you going to leave me in peace?" Chuuya questioned.

"What did I say about say about bringing a little festive cheer to you, hm chibi?"

"I thought you were joking."

He seriously did but instead Dazai disappeared out of the bedroom door before calling back.

"Close your eyes Chuuya."

"As if I'd do that with you around," Chuuya spat back, no way in hell he was closing his eyes with Dazai inside his apartment - was not going to happen in a million years.

"C'mon Chuuya, it'll ruin the surprise."

Gritting his teeth, Chuuya deeply wished he was able to kick Dazai out. Maybe toss him out the window - that might do the trick. But he could barely hobble about let alone kick somebody out of his home. But maybe, just maybe, if he complied with Dazai's stupid wishes it might just get rid of the brunette that bit quicker.

It was a small hope, but Chuuya had to cling to something.

"Okay, fine."

Closing his eyes, Chuuya prayed that nothing weird would happen. There were so many things that could happen with Dazai that Chuuya didn't even want to consider. What was he even going to do? What did Dazai consider as a surprise? Maybe it was something good (though Chuuya seriously doubted that) but something in the back of his mind was yelling to not trust Dazai, that he was up to something.

It was Dazai after all.

"Okay, open your eyes."

Chuuya hadn't even heard Dazai re-entering the room let along coming close to the bed and he knew the apartment like the back of his hand, all the floorboards that squeaked and where rug met hardwood - Dazai had somehow bypassed that all to stand in front of Chuuya's bed with a simple gift bag in his hands.

Chuuya eyed the bag a little nervously.

"What's that?"

"A present for you."

Chuuya paused - um, what?

"But it's not-"

"Yeah, Christmas. But like I said, festive spirit. You were in hospital and now you're kind of housebound. Not exactly a lot of opportunity for enjoying the season. I bet you never even noticed it had started snowing," Dazai spouted out, still holding the gift bag tightly.

Looking around Dazai, sure enough, out his bedroom window, the usual scenery of the high rises of Yokohama had been replaced by a dense flurry of white snow that slowly drifted down towards the street below. Looking back to Dazai, Chuuya frowned.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well, here. Consider it an early present to make up for your situation," Dazai smiled and held out the bag for Chuuya to reach out gingerly to take.

Setting it onto his bed, Chuuya peered inside. There were two gifts, both immaculately wrapped. One stripped box with a velvet green bow and a strangely shaped gift wrapped in silver paper. Glancing quickly at Dazai, who gestured towards the bag, Chuuya pulled out the odd shaped gift first. It was a little squishy as the ginger carefully tried to figure out what on earth could be inside - that voice in the back of his mind was back, yelling at Chuuya that Dazai was doing something strange, that it wasn't right, that he should put everything back and insist that Dazai just leave right at that moment.

Instead, ignoring all forms of logic, Chuuya continued on his present unwrapping - it wasn't every day he had to an opportunity to open something that wasn't an official letter retaining to business. Might as well not ruin the moment.

"You can just rip it open if you want," Dazai prompted, clearly taken by Chuuya's hesitation.

Ignoring him, Chuuya carefully unwrapped the gift, determined not to ruin the, honestly, really nice paper (who'd have known Dazai had an eye for decorative wrapping). Shelling away the paper, Chuuya paused.

"Are you . . ." he couldn't even. Beneath the paper was a plush sheep with a green velvet ribbon tied around its neck and a small crown atop its fluffy head. It was actually kind of cute. It was very soft to the touch and Chuuya couldn't help but run his fingers over the material. "Thanks."

Dazai smiled but said nothing. Setting the sheep down next to him, Chuuya took the other gift out of the bag. Pulling the ribbon undone from the box, Chuuya opened it and peered inside ever so slightly to be met with green fabric. Setting it down, Chuuya grabbed a hold of the fabric, freeing it from the box he held it high. The fabric was actually a green and black tartan pyjama shirt, thick and very soft.

"You really got me pyjamas?" Chuuya questioned, but it was without malice, they were actually quite nice.

"Well yeah, you always seem to be in the same pair," Dazai replied.

"So what? They're comfortable!"

Dazai laughed, pushing the box aside, he sat down next to Chuuya on the bed and took the shirt of the pyjamas from Chuuya and placed it on the bed in the space between them.

"Off with these then," Dazai said, grabbing a hold of the shirt Chuuya was holding.

"What, hold on!" Chuuya grabbed a hold of Dazai's wrist before the brunette could make a move. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Don't you want to try them on, just to make sure they fit?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

It was Dazai's turn to pause, then he smirked. "Is chibi embarrassed?" Chuuya opened his mouth to respond, but quickly shut it and looked away - he knew his face was probably burning as red as his hair. "You are, aren't you," Dazai teased.

"I'm not," Chuuya mumbled half-heartedly.

"C'mon then, let me see."

Resigning to the fact that Dazai was staying for the long haul - and definitely wouldn't leave until he saw Chuuya in his new clothing - Chuuya semi-reluctantly pulled his nightshirt over his head and slipped the new one on in its place. It was a little big . . . scratch that, it was very big. Looking closer to a dress than a shirt and the sleeves hung past Chuuya's hands.

"The colour looks good on you," Dazai commented, untucking Chuuya's flaming hair from its collar and rolling up the sleeves. Chuuya could barely look Dazai in his eye as the brunette did up the buttons to the shirt - yeah, Chuuya was definitely embarrassed as hell and there was no hiding it. "What do you think Chuuya?"

"Yeah, I like it."

"That's good," Dazai scooted a little closer to the redhead, before pulling him into a hug. "Merry Christmas, Chuuya." Dazai pulled back a little before placing a gentle kiss on the top of Chuuya's head.

Leaning back into the pillow's, Chuuya allowed Dazai crawl into the space next to him on the bed before curling closer to the brunette and watching the snow fall gently outside his window. Okay, maybe having Dazai around wasn't that bad, he could put up with it a little longer.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading  
Feel free to leave an opinion**


End file.
